1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging apparatus is an apparatus that irradiates an object with X-rays and analyzes X-rays that have been transmitted through the object to recognize an inner structure of the object. Since X-ray transmittance varies according to a tissue forming an object, an inner structure of the object may be imaged using an attenuation coefficient which is a numerical value of X-ray transmittance.
Since an X-ray irradiation region may be adjusted using a collimator, the X-ray irradiation region should be accurately set in consideration of an X-ray imaging portion, a feature of an object, etc. to prevent the object from being unnecessarily exposed to X-rays and being unnecessarily irradiated with X-rays.
A part which is desired to be imaged may not be entirely captured by a single imaging in some cases due to various reasons including a case in which the X-ray irradiation region is smaller than a portion to be imaged and a case in which a region to be detected by X-rays is smaller than a portion to be imaged.
In these cases, one X-ray image of the desired part may be obtained by dividing the portion to be imaged into a plurality of regions, capturing each of the plurality of regions by X-rays, and stitching the plurality of X-ray images acquired together.